


Nocturne (a drabble)

by Ashtoreth



Series: The Bhean Sidhe of Craglea [2]
Category: Irish Mythology, Titanic
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtoreth/pseuds/Ashtoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PanErotica's Halloween 2010 drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne (a drabble)

Living, she walked amongst them. They were considered the least and so were the greatest. Their Dreams were fat; filled with hope and trepidation in heady mixes that near made her swoon. She feasted with abandon, sure such riches couldn't increase.

Then cold heart of winter struck.

The klaxon's call music to her ears. The misery of hope denied filling her cold heart with glee as she sang the lullaby of death, kissing each soul as she passed, feeding until the icy waters claimed their mortal husks.

In the deep they remain, dead but Dreaming... she feeds from them still.


End file.
